


You promised

by sunarin___0125



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarin___0125/pseuds/sunarin___0125
Summary: warning-angst-mentions of suicideif you aren't comfortable with any of the above, you may read my other stories or give me a follow on wattpad, sunarin0125___
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 11





	You promised

**Author's Note:**

> warning
> 
> -angst
> 
> -mentions of suicide
> 
> if you aren't comfortable with any of the above, you may read my other stories or give me a follow on wattpad, sunarin0125___

He stood on the edge of the bridge. The wind blew. He took of his shoes, took out his phone and checked the time. 2:03am...Guess this will be the last breath I'll ever take...  
He slid into his contacts and found the name on his recent calls list. "Foxy-chan :p"  
He pressed on it.

"S-Suna?"

"'Samu?...What's wrong?..."

"Suna. I just wanted to let you know....T-that..."  
It hit Suna. He was there, again.  
—————————————  
3 years ago, they met there. On the same exact bridge. Suna had enough of his miserable life. He had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the edge of the bridge, shaking his legs, enjoying the last sunset he thought he was ever going to see for the rest of his "life".

He was going to be dead in the morning anyways. He enjoyed his last moments. Humming songs he enjoyed, reminiscing some moments of his life. The days he gave genuine smiles and not fake ones. Days when things were easier at home. Days when he had friends he could rely on. He smiled as he remembered. Tears slowly flowed down his pale and smooth surface of his face. He's always been that one pretty boy in middle school. That's why fake friends came from all directions. That was until his family went bankrupt.

Things started going downhill from there. His so called friends started leaving him after the news started to spread. No one wanted to be friends with him. He was all alone. Then, high school. He got a scholarship and was able to get into inarizaki. He joined the volleyball team and found some fun in it. He was quiet, he didn't want the same thing to happen twice, he didn't need it to. He sniffed. 

"I'm dying with a smile on my face."

At 6am, Suna got up from the bridge and said, screw this world.

As he pushed himself towards the edge. He looked down. 

Did he really want to do this?

He gave no more thought about it as he fell. 

"OI! SUNA!"

Someone screamed as Suna fell himself into the sea below him. 

"Sorry..."

The guy ran as fast as he could as he jumped off the bridge without any hesitation at all. He fell into the sea and immediately saw Suna. His eyes were closed. He tried as hard as he could as he pulled Suna towards the shore.

"RINTAROU! WAKE-"

He coughed as he vomited out a little of the salty water. He tilted Suna's head backwards a little before pinching his nose and doing CPR. After two breaths, Suna started coughing out water. He felt himself be pulled back to earth from hell.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YA THINKIN' ABOUT?!"

He pulled Suna into a tight hug. Suna longed for this hug. He's never had one. The last time was when he was a kid. When everything hasn't fallen apart. He started crying. Crying as if he couldn't cry again in another billion years.

"Let it all out...Yer probably been through a lot..."

Suna said nothing. He just kept crying. This voice... it sounded rather familiar...that Kansai accent... he's heard it somewhere...  
The world felt blurry again as he fainted.

Suna woke up in a hospital. Tired. Feeling restless. He couldn't even remember what happened. He felt something, breathing onto his arm. Holding it tight. Suna looked. It was him. The guy who saved him from drowning and never waking up ever again. He got up and looked closer. Dyed gray hair...Kansai accent... good body... wait. What. He touched his hair. It was wet. Probably from the sea water... 

"Hey...uhm..."

Suna patted his shoulder lightly, trying to wake him up. The tired boy next to him then woke up and looked at his surroundings. Hospital... Suna...Suna!  
He immediately opened his eyes widely.

"Rintarou! The hell were you thinkin'?! Your life isn't a joke!"

"Sorry... I wasn't thinking properly..."

"Rin..."

"Rin?"

Suna said as he questioned the nickname.

"Sorry...can I call you that?"

"Sure...I don't mind..."

"Please don't do that ever again."

"I won't promise you, but I can try..."

—————————————  
"Suna...remember...the bridge?"

"I-"

Suna started crying. 

"R-Rin?..."

"Samu...please don't...I-...you're the only..." 

Osamu was the only person left who really cared about him. His parents never gave two fucks. He couldn't leave Suna. He couldn't leave Suna to rot in this hell of a world.

"W-we can talk about this...P-please don't..."

"Suna..."

"You promised..."


End file.
